Tragedy in the Songbook
by gigglewiggle
Summary: Rachel has never had to deal with any real tragedy in her life as while her school life is unfortunate she has two fathers who love her more than anything. One day that changes and she must depend on her fellow glee members for comfort and somehow ends up living with her biggest bully, Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! First time writer...long time reader. Glee is not owned by me and I hope you like this!

* * *

Rachel was having a bad day. She had already changed out of two outfits and was now wearing some dirty school sanctioned gym clothes and could not wait to get home.

"Watch out Rupaul!" Santana Lopez came around and pushed Rachel into a locker and the crowd of spectators burst into laughter. Santana walked over to Quinn and Brittany and shared a high five with Quinn but cowered very slightly from Brittany's glare.

"Get lost on your way home from the Tranny Parade?" Quinn asked with a sneer. "Nice clothes, not hiding that moustache or those man hands just so you know". Quinn was the reason she was on her third outfit of the day and always used any opportunity possible to make Rachel feel like shit.

Rachel tried walking away as fast as possible to avoid gaining more attention and she just wanted to get away from there as fast as possible so she ran to her locker to get her books for her next class, a class she shared with Brittany. Rachel was one of the first few in the class and soon after, Brittany followed and sat down in the seat next to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked Rachel earnestly. "I told Santana that I won't give her any of my sweet lady love and Lord Tubbington won't do any of her chores for her till she apologizes".

"Thank you Brittany...you didn't have to do that" Rachel told Brittany with a hint of a smile. The sweet simpleton girl never failed to bring a smile to Rachel's face.

"Yes I did" Brittany said in a strange moment of seriousness. "You don't deserve that Rachel, don't ever forget that." The conversation ended with that as class had officially started and Rachel couldn't believe she still had to go through Glee before the end of the day.

* * *

She walked in to see Quinn sitting on Finn's lap and giggling at one of his jokes and felt a twinge of anger. Rachel didn't understand how someone as cruel as Quinn could be with a guy as kind as Finn. Finn was one of the first members of the Glee Club and had always been kind to Rachel and was the perfect duet person for Rachel. Some would even say she had a bit of a crush on the boy but she couldn't help it. He was perfect for her, he just didn't see it over all the bitch that was occupying his lap. Any other day, he would've greeted her but today he was exchanging kisses with the blonde cheerleader.

Rachel walked over and sat next to Tina who smiled at her when she walked in. "Hey Rachel, what are you going to sing today?" Tina asked.

"Why I was thinking of trying Don't Rain on My Parade, yesterday when I was singing, it wasn't up to an acceptable par and I am trying to utilize my time as much as possible in order to improve as much as I possibly can." Rachel rambled to Tina who smiled at her in her usual understanding manner. "What are you going to be doing this weekend Tina?" Rachel asked.

"Just hanging with Mike and his mom...again..." Tina said with an eye roll. Just as Tina was about to explain further, Mr. Schuester walked in tardy as always.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I get caught up in the coffee room" Schuester claimed as he jogged into the room. Not one of the students were deceived as he had probably been doing what he always does which is creeping on Miss. Pillsbury. Rachel, despite her differences with the man, turned all her attention to the front to hear what the topic of the week was. "The topic this week you guys...is tragedy...tragedy has been inspiration for some of the greatest books and songs of our time and I want you guys to use that inspiration to sing this week. We have all had tragic events that have changed us and I want you guys to draw inspiration from them and sing over the week".

"O my God, I can totally sing about last week. Our waitress at Breadsticks gave me one less breadstick than the normal six and I could not handle that" Santana despaired as Brittany nodded knowingly.

"That is not what I meant Santana and I am disappointed in you for not taking this seriously" Schuester nagged as per usual. He always managed to suck the fun out of any situation he could it seemed. He was kind of like a dementor in that way, sucking people's souls. "Oh and I want all of you to present something this week, many of you have been slacking and no more. This week, all of you will present" he declared to the class who now seemed to be split as some of them looked excited and some looked as if he had just asked them to sell saltwater taffy again.

As Rachel sat their pondering what song choices she could use over the week, she couldn't help but notice that despite her school life she as a pretty happy person because her dads kept her afloat and without them, she would not be the self confident diva she is now. Rachel glanced around the choir room and noticed that while everyone seemed distracted with social situations and talking about how their weekends were as well as their plans for the next weekend, Quinn seemed to be sitting rather morosely. She wasn't really talking to anyone and was just looking down as if she was really upset or worried about something. Rachel started at her for a few minutes wondering what seemed to be bothering the girl. While Quinn was the bane of evil, Rachel couldn't help but notice that the girl seemed to often look quiet and sad. Unfortunately for Rachel, Quinn noticed that Rachel was starting at her and although Rachel tried to look away before it looked like Rachel had been staring at Quinn for longer than a glance, she failed. "What are you looking at Troll Face? Trying to figure out what a real woman looks like?" sneered Quinn and Santana roared with laughter as if it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. This was definitely not Rachel's day and she could not wait till she got home.

* * *

"Hello?" Rachel called out as she got home. Finally the day had ended and she got to have a break from school.

"Hello my beautiful pamplemousse" Hiram yelled down the stairs and came down quickly to greet his only daughter.

"Dad...you do know that it means grapefruit right?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face as she stared adoringly at her father.

"Grapefruits are beautiful! Are you not beautiful?" Hiram asked his daughter as he swung her around. "What does mon petite pamplemousse want for dinner?"

"Can we make some spaghetti? What time is Daddy coming home?" Rachel asked as she realized her other father hadn't greeted her yet with his usual after school healthy snack of a fruit platter and a glass of juice.

"I have to pick him up before dinner, poor man had to work late" Hiram explained as he started to get dinner ready. Making dinner together was one of their favourite things to do because they got to relax after their days at work and school and really just have a good time together just talking or singing to each other and on some days they would just cook in silence and enjoy each other's company quietly. Today was a talkative day and they very quickly had finished dinner and just awaited Leroy's call to pick him up as it was a Berry Dinner Tradition to each dinner together at least twice a week. Finally Leroy's call came and Hiram went to pick him up while Rachel did a bit of homework before our fathers came back.

Although the drive was less than 20 minutes, Rachel realized that her fathers had been gone for about an h our and although she had sent a text to each of her dads, she had yet to receive a response. It got to the point where she was beginning to worry and so she decided to call. As she walked towards the phone, the doorbell rang and Rachel smiled in relief as her Dads finally were home. When she swang open the door with a smile she was startled to realize the men at the door were not her Dads and instead were two cops.

"Hello Miss, are you Rachel Berry? Daughter of Leroy and Hiram Berry" one of the cops asked Rachel.

"Yes sir, how can I be of assistance to you?" Rachel asked with a twinge of worry.

"Miss...your dads were in an accident this evening at about 5:34pm" the other cop stated quietly as he hated having to give the news to this young girl. "Could you please join us to go down to the hospital?"

Rachel stood in shock, staring at both of them and barely nodded and followed them to the police car.

The drive to the hospital was the longest drive she had ever been on and she had driven to New York with her Dads quite a few times but nothing compared to this. The biggest question on her mind was a question she couldn't even dare to verbal because the answer could shatter her world completely. She was both terrified and desperate to know if they were alive but just couldn't do it.

Finally they arrived to the hospital and walked over to the doctor who looked at her and grimly smiled. "You're Miss. Berry?" He asked her .

"Yes sir" Rachel answered, for once keeping her answers short. "Are they...is everything...?"she wavered her sentence off.

"They're alive. They are in critical condition and we are monitoring them but they are alive. A car was speeding and went through a red light and there was a head on collision with your fathers. Leroy Berry suffered a severe concussion and we are monitoring him and Hiram Berry has some spinal trauma, which we are also monitoring. Unfortunately, they are both in coma, while Hiram will be waking up soon as his injuring aren't focused on the brain, we must monitor his nerve responses due to the damage to his spine. Do you have any family locally?"

"No Sir" Rachel answered.

"Anyone you can stay with?"

Rachel quickly scanned names through her mind and while she could think of names such as Tina, Kurt, Mercedes along with the other glee members, while she liked them enough they had never been the kindest to her and she couldn't stand them being nice to her solely because of this. Their pitying glances and false kindness would just make things worse and she didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

"Yes sir I think I know someone. Can I please see my Dads?" Rachel decided she'd rather be alone than put up with anyone else at this point.

"Very briefly, they need as much rest as possible."

Rachel followed the doctor to her father's room and saw Leroy's head wrapped and laying there unmoving. She then saw Hiram and tears gathered in her eyes as she couldn't believe just a few hours ago they had been doing something as mundane as cooking dinner together and now here he was. Her body was suddenly filled with dread and felt like the walls were closing in on her and she quickly said a quick bye to the doctor and made him promise to call in the event of a change and bolted out of the hospital. The two cops that had accompanied followed her as they could see she was in a state of disarray. "Are you alright?" one asked.

"Not particularly."

"Do you want us to drive you to your friend's house?"

"No thank you, could you please just drop my off at home and my friend can pick me up" Rachel lied. She just wanted to get home immediately and just pretend this wasn't happening and cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! thanks so much for appreciating this story. I really want this to be good for you guys and I appreciate all the story alerts/favorites and reviews! Continue with the love! I want to try some different things with this story so tell me what you think!

Btw Glee isn't mine but this story totes is! Btw do you guys like the story name? I wasn't sure...I still am not...any ideas? or keep it?

Anyways read on! Thanks!

* * *

Rachel finally got home and went straight to bed leaving the now cold spaghetti on the kitchen table. She really didn't want to deal with that or anything else right now. She lay in bed exhausted but unable to sleep because the events from her day replaying through her mind repeatedly. It was ironic in the must unfunny way how just today she was thankful for never having to deal with tragedy and here she was. Rachel watched as the red digits from her alarm clock went from 11pm to 3 am and on till the last number she remembers seeing was 5 am when she finally dosed off.

* * *

Since she went to bed so late and with so much on her mind, Rachel had forgotten to set her alarm clock and slept through class for the first time in the memory of her fellow glee members. This caused the lot of them to sit and conspire as to where on earth, was Rachel Berry.

"She probably didn't have any clean argyle sweaters so she decided she'd rather hide at home than god forbid go a day without fucking argyle" Santana grumbled.

"Maybe she fell into the duck pond by my house! San! We have to go rescue her!" Brittany yelled in distraught.

"Maybe she couldn't pick a song and decided she'd rather hide her face in shame than to come to Glee without a song?" Kurt offered.

"Ugh who cares, let's enjoy the fact we don't have Frodo Baggins up our asses about absolutely anything and everything" Santana said.

"I think she'd be more of a Gollum. Has the sneaky, freaky and absolutely creepy qualities of Gollum. I caught her staring at me yesterday, such a creeper." Quinn said with a look of disgust on her face. "For all I care she can take the cursed ring and walk straight into Mordor"

The rest of the glee members just stared at Quinn till finally Kurt looked at her and said "that was..actually really nerdy Quinn. Didn't know you read books beyond "Getting in Touch with Your Inner Bitch"". Quinn responded with an evil glare and Kurt swallowed nervously.

"What if something is wrong? I mean we all know she never misses school..has anyone called or texted her?" Tina asked the rest of the glee members and everyone looked at each other guiltily.

"I did" Puck answered, the one member who didn't look like he just stole an ATM from a convenience store..or at least tried to. "She didn't respond which was weird but I figured she doing scales or something and she tries to get me rehearse with her so I try and avoid her practise".

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon you guys. I mean it's only lunch and Rachel wouldn't miss Glee for anything." Finn offered and all the glee members quickly accepted this response.

* * *

Rachel finally woke up and when she did it was after lunch at McKinley and Rachel for once couldn't even be bothered. She slowly got showered and dressed and called the hospital for any updates. They didn't offer any and she decided she wasn't ready to tell anyone and checked her phone and saw a text from Puck which said an eloquent "Sup Jew Babe-ster! Where u ?" Rachel didn't particularly feel like responding right then and realized she was hungry as she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday when she had her after school snack with her father. So she heated up some of the spaghetti and go to the hospital to see her dads.

When she got there she found the doctor from the night before and he looked over her sweatpants and Wicked tshirt and just knew this girl had had a terrible night. "Hello Miss. Berry, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes but I didn't feel up to it today sir"

"I understand. Did being with your friend comfort you at all?"

"Oh yes so much, thank you" Rachel quickly replied. "Has there been any change in my fathers' conditions?"

"Hiram Berry woke up very briefly but right now they both need as much rest as possible in order to get better so he wasn't awake for very long" the doctor told her. He looked at Rachel and realized she must be around his daughter's age. "Say, did you say you went to McKinley?"

"Yes sir"

"That's neat! My daughter goes there to. Anyways, would you like to see your fathers before you head back to school?"

"Yes thank you" Rachel went to see her dads and they both were laying there in the same position as the night before. Rachel figured that she might as well go back home as they school day was almost done and all that was really left was glee and she, for once, didn't care about glee. "Thank you for everything, I will be leaving now" Rachel said to the doctor and walked away.

The doctor 's eyes followed her and he was thinking about how she was too young to deal with this alone and while she may have friends, she was clearly very close to her fathers.

"Paging Dr. Russell Fabray, Paging Dr. Russell Fabray" the PA announces and the doctor realized it was for him and scurried away.

* * *

At school, glee was in session but no one was focused on the topic at hand and instead wondering where on earth..was Rachel Berry.

"Hey Puck, did Rachel ever respond?"Brittany asked worriedly. Maybe something was wrong because Rachel was the most focused person she'd ever met, more so than Santana when she was going down on her and that was an activity that Santana always gave her complete attention to and more. She gave Santana an adoring smile and got a shy smile in return.

"No I didn't get anything. Maybe she's sick you guys?"

"Doubtful, she takes more pills than a oxycodone addict" Mercedes said.

"Maybe she's lost in Narnia"

"Guys, can we please pay attention. Rachel isn't here and I'm sure she will be the same Rachel we all know. Now Finn and I were talking about ideas for Regionals and he's got some really interesting ideas!" Mr. Schuester started saying and tried controlling the direction of the group's attention.

"Please, two weeks ago when Finn didn't come to class because he had Taco Bell for lunch and had to spend the afternoon with his ass attached to a toilet, you canceled glee!" Puck yelled in outrage. Finn may've been his boy but Mr. Schuester seemed to have a bit of a man crush on him in a really creepy way and his favoritism was often very annoying.

"Stop picking on Finn!" Quinn and Mr. Schue said simultaneously.

"Guys, I'm sure she will be fine. We all have our off days and we have to support Rachel!" Finn inputted into the conversation his pseudo inspirational talk.

"ENOUGH! Who has a song?" Schuester exclaimed and the club's outward attention was forced to more gleeful topics while everyone, including Quinn were still thinking about what could be wrong. While Quinn hated the girl, she didn't want her to be sick or anything. I mean yeah Quinn could be a bitch but she had a soul ultimately and everyone had a point. When it came to glee, Rachel was the Chuck Norris of glee and nothing stopped her from doing anything. Very quickly, Quinn realized she was spending a notable amount of time thinking about Rachel than was acceptable to her and had no idea as to what Mr. Schuester was saying. After all she was sure Rachel would be back to her regular, bat shit crazy self tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh shiiiit! Whats gonna happen next? Cya at the next update :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HELLOO! Thanks for the love everyone! I appreciate it a lot! The alerts, favorites and especially the reviews!

Here's the next chapter I tried making it longer than the others. Tell me if you want it longer or shorter? and you may've noticed I initially deleted this but I had some uploading problems so sorry about that!

Again thank you for everything! Glee isn't mine but this story is! Enjoy!

* * *

That night Quinn went home and her house was practically empty. Actually, she wished it was empty rather than what was waiting for her at home. Her mother was drunk. Again. When she got drunk she'd just say anything and everything that came into her mind and it was more frequently cruel than kind. She was also the kind of drunk that would never admit she was drunk and so she would keep on drinking. Today she seemed fascinated with Quinn's relationship with Finn.

"Oh Quinnie, Finn's such a nice boy I don't know why he's with you. Probably because you let him feel you up don't you Quinnie? God if you're father knew what a slut you were..." Judy Fabray mumbled drunkly. Quinn was more used to this than anyone should be to that abuse and so she tried ignoring it. Her father was a lot more supportive and kind but unfortunately his job as a doctor was demanding. When he was around, her mother felt the need to control herself more because he wouldn't stand to see his daughter be treated in such a way and Judy Fabray knew that. Unfortunately he wasn't home and Judy was free to do as she pleased.

"No mom, he loves me" Quinn said quietly.

"Does he? Please, either you let him feel you up or it's because of the fact you're head cheerleader, god knows how you got that position. Probably slept with someone because you'r e too fat otherwise"

"No mom, I worked hard" the damage was starting to take effect though because despite Quinn knowing rationally that these things weren't true. Having someone who is supposed to offer you unconditional support, demeaning and abolishing your self esteem leaves its mark. "What time will dad be home?"

"Who knows, probably off screwing some whore" Judy said as she poured herself another glass of wine. When she wasn't belittling Quinn, she was making comments about her father's apparent adultery. Judy and Russell Fabray didn't have the best marriage as they married when they were quite young because Judy got pregnant and Russell's father was an old fashioned control freak who forced the two to marry. Due to the fact that the marriage wasn't completely founded on love and choice, Judy was often insecure and took to drinking and making such comments that would cloud the fact that Russell did ultimately love the woman. Quinn tried escaping by slipping to her room till her father got home but her mother caught on quite quick because apparently although she was drunk, she could still see perfectly clear. "Just where do you think you're going? Who will make dinner if your off gallivanting around the house?" Judy yelled.

"I was going to do some homework. I already made dinner mother."

"Well...alright...get lost" Judy muttered and got distracted by realizing that she was perhaps tipsy and she had to go clean herself up before her husband got home.

* * *

Quinn went upstairs and shut the door and walked over to her bed and lay down. Truthfully she did have a lot of homework but today was one of those days where she just couldn't get past the things that her mom was saying. Maybe Finn didn't love her and was with her just for her popularity or was just trying to "pop her cherry".

Quinn tried to shut off these thoughts and tell herself that she was kind, sweet and smart and that's why Finn was with her. She was head cheerleader because she had worked hard and her work was recognized. And she was not fat.

She started listening to music to try to drown out the voices and the thought that was creeping into her mind. She was not a nice person. A nice person wouldn't treat someone who hadn't done anything, so cruelly and torture them relentlessly without reason but she did that every day to Rachel.

Quinn tried squashing the thought with trying to remember all the reasons she hated the girl. She was...annoying...and ...had man hands...wore weird clothes...was really pretty...Quinn stopped right there because that was not proving anything she wanted.

She hated the girl because she had a stupid crush on her boyfriend and was trying to seduce him with her beautiful voice. "No one took away Quinn Fabray's boyfriend" muttered Quinn to herself as it was a sufficient enough reason for her actions she was sure. "I wonder where she was today" Quinn started thinking. It seemed that once Rachel entered her mind, she would just not leave and Quinn just knew it was because of how much she hated her. Quinn decided now was the perfect time to start her homework as she didn't have the time to waste her thoughts on losers like Rachel Berry and where she was all day.

* * *

On the other side of town, Rachel Berry was sitting quietly at the dinner table and had eaten some of the spaghetti from the night before. It was a tough meal to eat just because it was even more impossible to ignore her fathers' conditions when she was eating the meal she had cooked with Hiram.

She knew she was going to have to go back to school tomorrow and had decided she wasn't going to tell anyone anything. She was going to maybe tell Brittany because right now she needed a hug and Brittany was the hug master.

At that moment Rachel's phone rang and she looked at the caller id and it was Noah Puckerman. He had spent the day texting Rachel and must've just gotten out of glee and probably wanted to know what was up. Rachel thought about ignoring the call but remembered once when she ignored the call, he'd shown up at her house to make sure she was ok.

"Hello Noah"

"RACHEL! What's happening? Are you ok?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine I just wasn't feeling well. Did I miss anything important?"

"Not really. Mr. Schuester was ultra into Finn today"

"Nothing new" while Rachel had a crush on Finn she also realized that Mr. Schuester also did.

"Why weren't you at school today? You never skip. I remember in kindergarten when you punched me in the nose because I said you looked a little green and should go home. And then you puked on me"

"I've matured Noah! And I resent you not noticing my growth as a human and singer. My throat felt scratchy and I felt I couldn't do my scales sufficiently and then my reputation would suffer. Is that what you want?" At this point Rachel was basically just spouting off stuff that she felt she'd usually say.

"Alright alright! Are you feeling ok to come to school tomorrow?"

"Yes Noah, I will be there"

Puck, in a moment of clarity, had a feeling something was actually wrong. He wasn't sure what but he knew he wanted to comfort her because she was his friend. "Hey Rach...you know I was thinking. I was trying to sing this song but I couldn't hit the notes I wanted. You free at lunch?"

"Of course!" Rachel said excitedly. This made her day just that much more tolerable and she couldn't wait. While they weren't very close, Noah was always kind to her and she really didn't have the energy or the emotional capacity to deal with Quinn or Santana. "I'll see you at lunch then". They ended the phone call and Rachel felt a little better than before and while she wouldn't go as far as saying she was looking forward to tomorrow, she could at least tolerate it.

Rachel decided to try to do some of the homework she had been unable to complete last night to get her mind off of everything for awhile and perhaps go to see her dads again before visiting hours ended.

Homework only could serve as a distraction for so long because eventually Rachel ran out of things to do. She was officially about two weeks ahead of schedule and it was just impossible to be more on top of her homework. Rachel sat down on her bed and while there was enough time to go to the hospital to see her dads, she was still only a 17 year old girl. It wasn't easy to deal with seeing the men who raised her and loved her in such a state. If Rachel had to deal with anything even remotely traumatic, she'd have her fathers to depend on but in this case her support system was gone. Eventually, the stress of the past two days became overwhelming and Rachel fell asleep without setting her alarm clock.

* * *

Quinn hadn't had the best night. Her dad was late. Again. And her mom managed to break two glasses accidently and Quinn had to clean up. She had dinner by herself in her room and was just tired of everything. She tried talking to Finn about stuff because as her boyfriend he was supposed to be supportive but he somehow just managed to make her more pissed.

She didn't expect him to just completely get her but she figured he'd be at least a comforting presence. He just proceeded to whine about football for 20 minutes and then about how the glee club was bullying him, and when she tried talking to him he said he was just going to go play Xbox if all she was going to do was bitch. It was times like this where Quinn wondered why she was with him.

While she wasn't expecting someone to just magically understand her in every way, she wanted someone that could at least have a sense of understanding and compassion. She wanted someone who loved her unconditionally and was willing to learn her quirks. An unconditional love was not something she was used to because of the strained relationship she had with her parents and the relationship they had with each other.

With a sigh, she got ready for bed and hoped that with some magical force Finn would be a better boyfriend, her mom would be less drunk and her dad would be at home more the next day.

* * *

Quinn woke up, got dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast and sitting there was her father.

"Good morning Quinn, want some waffles and bacon?" He greeted.

"Hey dad, yes please." Russell went to fry up some bacon and started mixing the ingredients together for waffles. Quinn could say she never had frozen waffles and she got her cooking skills from her dad.

"How have you been? Feel I haven't seen you in days hon"

"Probably because you haven't"

"Quinn...you know it's my job. People need me"

"I need you to dad! It's not fair!" Quinn was getting upset. She really did love her father but just resented his job so much because all it did was take him away for her. "I miss you and I need you to." Russell put the bacon and waffles onto his and his daughter's plate and gave her a cup of coffee because he could see from the look on her face she hadn't slept well. She also looked sad and resigned and he couldn't bear to see his baby look so...upset and he couldn't help but think of Rachel Berry from the day before.

"You're right. I haven't been home lately and I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you before you go off to college. Yesterday this poor girl's parents were critically injured in a car accident and she was around your age and I couldn't help but think about how much I love you. So tell you what, this weekend, you, me and your mom will go for a picnic just like we used to" Russell offered with a smile.

"That sounds great dad" Quinn replied with a smile. "Sucks about the girl"

"Yeah poor thing. She goes to your school actually, looked around your age. Perhaps you know here?"

"I don't know. What's her name?"

"Well it's Ra-"

"Shit! I gotta go! Santana and Brittany are here to pick me up" Quinn quickly put away her dishes and kissed her dad on the forehead and started to run out the door. "LOVE YOU DAD! Can't wait for the weekend! Bye!" Quinn ran out with smile as maybe this would be a pretty good day.

"Bye kiddo!" Russell yelled out with a chuckle as he watched his baby run out the door. Just as Quinn ran out the door, Judy wandered downstairs with bleary eyes and groaned as she sat down. "Hey Jude, How did you sleep? You were out like a rock when I got home"

"I slept fine"

"Say Jude! What are you doing this weekend? I was thinking we go for a picnic like we used to. I know I've been busy but I miss spending time with you darling" Russell smiled at his wife. While their marriage hasn't been perfect at all, he loved her truly.

"Why? Feeling guilty about something?" Judy muttered out.

"What?" Russell asked confusedly.

"Nothing. Sounds great Russ" Judy said quietly.

"Great! I gotta go to work. Love you Jude" Russell kissed Judy on the forehead and walked out of the room, missing the look of sadness on his wife's face.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a shock as she had a nightmare of her dads' states and looked around to ensure she was still at home and not at the hospital. She looked at the time and realized school started in about half hour and that meant she had no time to loft and so she shot out of our bed and to the washroom. She sped through her morning routine and booked it out of the door, speeding to get to school.

When she arrived, she was about ten minutes late for class and as the Gods would have it, ran right into Santana, Brittany and Quinn. The cheerleaders, of course, got to basically run on their own schedule because Sue was blackmailing the whole school and no one wanted to cross her.

"Sorry" Rachel muttered and ran away before Quinn could even think of an insult and Brittany frowned because usually Rachel smiled at her.

"She did NOT just walk away from us! No one walks away from us! We do the walking away!" Quinn angrily said. Santana nodded frantically while Brittany just shook her head. She hated it when they were mean to people, it didn't make sense. Why be mean when being nice was so much easier?

"Let's get her!" Santana said with a smile not noticing the dark look that crossed over Brittany's face as her and Quinn quickly started after Rachel.

"Don't! Stop the violence and leave Rachel alone. She looks sad"

"She always looks sad Brittany" Quinn laughed referencing her dress style.

"Yeah Britt, c'mon!"

"No." Brittany said sternly. She seldom put her foot down but this was too far. Rachel always faced Santana and Quinn with a spirit and today she just seemed...tired. Unfortunately for Rachel, and Santana, they ignored Brittany and ran after Rachel grabbing to very large pops because the slushie machine was broken. Brittany followed them quickly but unfortunately they had already caught up with Rachel and there Rachel stood, covered in pop.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took longer! but it's longer itself so that's good. I started watching Game of Thrones and kinda just changed my life :P. Anyways thanks for the love and appreciation! Keep it coming! and I'll cya next time :)

* * *

"STOP IT!" Brittany yelled hoping to beat Santana and Quinn but when she looked at Rachel she realized that she was too late. Rachel just stood there, covered in pop, silently while Santana and Quinn just laughed uproariously. "Rachel...hon..you okay?" Brittany asked cautiously, as usually Rachel would've walked away by now or offered a sassy retort but today she just stood there, unblinking.

"What's the matter Man Face, no witty come back today" Quinn laughed

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up Quinn" Brittany said with a straight face quieting down both Quinn and Santana immediately. "Rachel...hon..." Brittany tried catching Rachel's attention as she still hadn't moved or muttered a sound when all of a sudden she took off towards the school doors, something none of them expected.

"Where are you going? Washroom's that way!" yelled Quinn with a tinge of worry in her voice. Rachel still didn't respond in any way and kept walking in her set direction. "Rachel!" Quinn yelled and was about to start running after her when Brittany grabbed her arm with a glare.

"I think you two have done enough" Brittany said and took off after Rachel.

"What the fuck was that!" demanded Santana. She had no idea what was going on. She knew Brittany was kind to everyone but this was out of nowhere! "What the fuck was up Tranny Shorts' ass today?"

"I have no idea...what that was...do you think we went too far? But that doesn't make sense, we've done worse..." Quinn wondered aloud. "Ugh why didn't I think of it sooner! The attention!"

"What are you talking about Q?"

"Look...she never reacts like this..so she probably figured she could change it up and see how much attention she'd get. Look, right away she got Brittany's sympathy and I bet she's going to use this to get Finn's attention! That bitch!" Quinn reasoned. It all made sense to Quinn now as Rachel's whole life revolved around being the centre of attention.

"She can't get away with this! What we gonna do Cappy?"

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that"

Santana laughed "Cmon Cappy, you love it!"

Quinn simply glared and responded with "I don't know what we're going to do yet but we're going to do something. Shit we should get to class!" and with that the two cheerleaders took off.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brittany was still running after Rachel. She didn't expect someone with such little legs to be able to run so fast. Fortunately because Brittany was a Cheerio and so she had endurance, she just hadn't expected to have to use it. "Gotcha!" Brittany finally yelled when she caught Rachel.

"Please leave me alone Brittany.." Rachel muttered as she silently cried. Brittany wasn't expecting this. None of this. Yes she was sure Rachel would eventually hit her breaking point but felt different. Going on instinct, Brittany hugged Rachel close, ignoring the stickiness of the pop and just held her as she sobbed.

"Shhh...hey let's get you cleaned...did you bring any clean clothes?" Rachel merely shook her head. She had hoped the world would stand still while she went through her own troubles but alas, that wasn't how things happened. "C'mon, I have some clothes you can borrow" Brittany said with a soft smile.

Rachel followed Brittany to her locker where she had spare gym clothes. They quietly walked to the washroom where Brittany helped Rachel clean up. They worked silently as Rachel was wrapped up in her own thoughts and Brittany sensed that was what she needed, quiet comfort. When finally, Rachel was wearing the gym clothes and had been cleaned up, first period was over and Brittany looked over at Rachel and finally asked "What happened?"

There was a pause where Rachel didn't say anything for a minute and then turned to Brittany and said "My dads..there was an accident and they're...not doing well. They're both in critical condition and I just want them to be okay."

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" At that Brittany crushed Rachel into a deep hug and rubbed her back as she simply cried.

"Please don't tell anyone" Rachel whimpered in Brittany's arms.

"Of course, don't worry. I'm here for you Rachel. No matter what." Brittany stated strongly. While she may wish the world was different, Brittany was well aware that the world wasn't as kind as she wished it were. "Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Brittany inquired.

"Yes please. Thank you Brittany" Rachel replied with a smile and they walked to class together. Fortunately for Rachel, her day after her horrendous morning wasn't too bad as no one outwardly bothered her. The day passed and finally it was time for glee. Rachel sighed and walked to the choir room, as she knew there was no way she could just sit in silence without someone figuratively up her ass.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Puck walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her."Made it to school I see" he teased her with a smile.

"Oh hush Noah! You know the importance of school to me!" Rachel objected loudly. Puck merely laughed and guided her to the choir room. When they got into the room, the room was mostly empty except for Tina and Mike, who were using the privacy of the empty to room to make out. "Hello Tina and Mike" Rachel greeted the couple as Puck smirked at the couple and waggled his eye brows in what seemed to be the creepiest manner Rachel had ever seen. And so she punched him on the arm "leave them alone" she hissed.

"Ouch!"

"My my..graced us with your presence I see" Kurt remarked as Mercedes giggled as that was the greatest thing she'd ever heard.

"Fuck off" muttered Rachel. Only Puck heard and he gave her a look of sheer outrage that made Rachel giggle. "Don't be such a prude Puck" she teased him. He looked back at Rachel with even more outrage at the thought that Rachel Berry was calling him a prude and Rachel started giggling at the look on his face.

Brittany walked in right at that moment and smiled in relief when she heard Rachel's giggle. "Britt, want to hang out today after school?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear with a suggestive smile.

Brittany simply responded with a glare and a simple resounding "no" and seated herself down. Santana chased after her, now worried.

"What's wrong?" Santana pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you till you clean up your act San"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Quinn seated herself down next to Santana. Brittany responded to Quinn in a manner similar to her response to Santana and simply glared and then proceeded to move and seat herself next to Rachel. "What the fuck..." Quinn wondered aloud.

"I have no idea..."

"Hey babe" Finn greeted Quinn with a kiss that tasted like cheetos and last night's dinner. Santana laughed at the look of disgust that crossed Quinn's face.

"Shut up Santana!"

"Hey Finn-ept! Apparently, you're a great kisser huh?" teased Santana.

"I make Quinn very happy that's for sure" Finn replied with a smug smile that sent Santana into another round of hysterics and Quinn tried shushing her.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Anyone got any songs they want to do for us?" Mr. Schue strolled in and asked the group. The club made their excuses and tried avoiding eye contact hoping that he wouldn't call them out. "Guys, I'm disappointed in you and Rachel, you didn't even show up yesterday. How is that a good leader? Look at Finn. He's been here every practise, giving me his all. He is the epitome of what all of you guys should strive to be! Talented, focused and bright." Mr. Schue ranted as the whole club one by one, including Quinn, looked at Finn as he tried picking some food out of teeth.

"No." Brittany stated strongly.

"What do you mean, no?" Mr. Schuester questioned with a sigh.

"Finn isn't any of those things. That's Rachel."

While Mercedes and Kurt were probably aware that Rachel was a better leader than Finn, their bitterness influenced their opinion. "Um no. Brittany, I don't think you see things as clearly. Finn is a better leader, Rachel is selfish." Kurt snottily exclaimed only to find a ferocious glare from Santana.

"What. The. Fuck. Did you just say Fairy Godmother?" Santana muttered so viciously that even Schuester, in a moment of self preservation, said nothing and the choir room just sat in silence. "Did you just say, Brittany isn't seeing things clearly?"

"No..you misunderstood me Santana. I was just..." Kurt stammered nervously.

"So if Britt says Rachel's a better leader than Finn, what does that mean?"

"Rachel is a better leader than Finn" Kurt admitted softly as the whole choir room watched the interaction and Finn looked angry that his step brother was saying this. Brittany stared at Santana with unabashed affection as this was the Santana she was in love with, not the bitch from earlier.

"Wait, what's going on? I'm a good leader! I mean I do stuff.." Finn protested weakly while Santana scoffed. "Tell them Rachel" Finn insisted with a charming smile.

"Can we please get this meeting started? I am a better leader than Finn" Rachel merely stated with a blank look. "He has got to be the laziest and dumbest person I've ever had the misfortune of dealing with."

"Wow, Mr. Schuester are you going to let Rachel abuse our captain?" Quinn defended as Finn sat there with a wounded look on his face. He couldn't believe Rachel was saying that about him, when she was clearly still crushing on him. The thought that Rachel may not be pining after him suddenly put a spark of fear in him.

"No, Rachel's right! I haven't been a good leader. I think she can teach me a lot. Rachel, do you want to have a co captain meeting?" Finn asked with a smile. Quinn looked at Finn at that moment with such anger than everyone who could see, moved their chairs a step back to avoid the wrath of Quinn Fabray. Except Rachel. She was feeling strangely reckless today and wanted to fuck with Quinn. Having to deal with her fathers' situation made her want just brawl with someone and release all that anger and sorrow that was rapidly building up. Rachel Berry, wanted to be a shit disturber right this moment and god damn it she was going to do it.

"Actually, you know you guys are right." Rachel announced as the whole choir room's attention shot quickly to the diva. "I haven't been a good leader. I mean, the thought of me missing a day and then not being prepared the next day is pitiful behaviour. I think...I need guidance."

There were very few times the choir room was completely quiet but this was one of them. Not only did Rachel say she'd been a bad leader but also was asking for help. The glee club looked at each other in confusion while Puck and Brittany exchanged uneasy looks as they both knew all wasn't as appeared with Rachel as of this moment.

"Well Rachel, I'd be happy to give you my help and I know Finn would as well. I'm proud of you for taking initiative. Admitting help is never easy" Mr. Schue patronized as him and Finn shared a smug smile.

"No offense Mr. Schue, but you and Finn aren't what I had in mind. I mean Finn's the quarterback of a team that's never won and ...don't worry about me. I had someone else in mind actually, I mean who in this room is a successful leader?" Rachel asked the choir room rhetorically. "Why it's Quinn!"

At hearing her name Quinn sat up shocked as she could not comprehend what on earth was happening. Did Rachel just compliment her? And ask for her help? She looked over to see the whole club splitting their gaping faces from looking at Rachel to Quinn. All of them looked horribly shocked except Brittany, who merely looked worried.

"Quinn, while I know we've had our differences. Would you please help me be a more effective leader?" Rachel begged. All of a sudden Quinn felt guilty for her behaviour. She could prove she was a good person! She was going to help Rachel and in turn help the glee club.

"Sure. What are you doing later tonight?" Quinn offered. See she wasn't a bitch. Sure Rachel was doing all this for attention, but she was a bigger person.

"Nothing, do you still have my number from early in the year?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded as Rachel had made the whole club exchange numbers at the start of the year. "Alright, let's get back to the topic at hand" Rachel ordered and turned to Mr. Schuester expectantly.

"Right...well um..so" Mr. Schuester began after a moment's pause and started his lesson for the day. While Mr. Schue talked, Quinn looked over at Rachel who she expected to see paying full attention but instead was sitting there quietly, looking distracted. Maybe something was wrong with the girl, Quinn decided to talk to Santana and not get revenge for walking away from her earlier. Now that she thought of it, that whole idea of getting revenge because Rachel walked away sounded ridiculous. She didn't like the girl still but perhaps they could come to an impasse of sorts tonight.

* * *

When glee ended, Rachel ran out quite quickly followed by Brittany who had paused to give a reassuring hug to Santana. While Brittany had her problems with Santana's behavior, she really did appreciate her standing up for her and so she promised to talk to her later. She quickly caught up with Rachel who was at her locker getting her books. "Hey Rachel, how are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I'm okay. Would you come with me to see my dads please?" Rachel requested in a vulnerable tone. Brittany looked at her and grimaced.

"I can't today, my parents are making me babysit my sister till around 9:30. I can ask them to reschedule actually?" Brittany lamented. She felt bad but she had promised her parents a few weeks ago.

"No, it's okay. Maybe some other day, thanks Brittany" Rachel said with a small smile.

"Wait...when were you going to go? Don't you have plans to meet up with Quinn?" Brittany remembered.

"Right, I almost forgot about that. Thank you Brittany." Rachel said with a strange smile and walked away. Brittany wasn't sure what that smile meant but it made her uncomfortable.

* * *

As Rachel walked away, she was sure of one fact. She was not helping Quinn Fabray in any way and the girl must be an idiot if she thought Rachel was serious about the stuff she said in glee earlier. Sure Quinn was an effective enough leader but why on earth would Rachel spend more time with the devil's spawn? She wanted to leave Quinn out in the cold, perhaps literally. Quinn always had the guy, popularity and Rachel had none of these things, all she had were her dads and now that was in danger. It wasn't anything crazy, but Quinn was going to know how it felt to be alone tonight and Rachel was going to be the one to give her a small taste of loneliness.

* * *

Quinn rushed home after Cheerios practise to take a shower so she could get ready for Rachel. Right before she stepped into the shower Quinn shot off a text to Rachel that read "Hey, when and where do you want to meet?"

"Let's meet at the Lima Bean at 7:30?" Rachel responded with. Quinn realized she still had about a half hour and bounced downstairs to grab a bite. For some reason she was really excited about this. "Probably so I can help her not be to annoying" Quinn thought to herself. As she got downstairs, she realized no one was home as per usual and for once it didn't bother her. After eating some pasta, Quinn realized it was 7:15 so she might as well head off to Lima Bean. The closer she drove, the funnier her stomach felt. "Fucking pasta" Quinn muttered to herself as she finally arrived and parked her car. She rushed in because she knew that Rachel had a reputation of being early if not consistently on time, which was you know, respectable for a leader of a group. Quinn sat down and then sent herself into a fit of panic when she realized she didn't want to be that weirdo in the corner who wasn't eating or drinking anything but if she ordered something, "would Rachel find it rude? Should she order something for Rachel to? But what would she like?" Quinn freaked internally. She decided to get a cappuccino to pass the time and started drinking it slowly to calm her stomach from that crazy pasta.

Time passed and finally Quinn had completely finished her drink. She checked the time and it said 7:50 "I hope Rachel's okay.." Quinn worried. So she shot her a text that read "Hey you alrite? I'm at the Lima Bean...for when we were supposed to meet...20 mins ago..".

* * *

At her house was Rachel, who had just gotten the text from Quinn and rolled her eyes and responded with a "Almost there!".

Rachel had no intention of going to her meeting with Quinn and Quinn was an idiot for thinking Rachel was serious about everything she said earlier. Quinn spent her day to day life terrorizing Rachel and to just forget that was impossible. As shameful as it was, Rachel was actually feeling happy about her actions. "Ditching Quinn wasn't even comparable to the things she had done to her. How could Quinn expect Rachel to be serious especially after her pop bath earlier today?" Rachel reasoned.

With that in her mind, Rachel started dinner for herself and did some homework when her phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Quinn, she ignored it. Immediately, her phone alerted her saying she had voicemail and Quinn was calling again. Rachel merely rolled her eyes and went back to her homework when her doorbell rang.

With a look of confusion Rachel headed towards the door and opened it without checking who it was, and there she stood, Quinn Fabray looking positively furious. She looked at Rachel and saw that Rachel clearly had no intention of leaving the house as she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, that seemed to be really tight. Quinn shook her head of that thought and the anger resettled.

"You said 7:30, it's now 8:40" Quinn stated factually with a tight jaw. "You said you were coming and I was waited for you."

Rachel hadn't anticipated this at all and was hit by a moment of guilt but then she remembered who she was dealing with. "So? Did you think I was serious? I mean have you met you? Who would willingly spend time with a bitch like you?" Rachel taunted.

Rachel's bitch comment stung Quinn sharply. "Are you punishing me?" Quinn asked with a steely tone.

Rachel looked at Quinn and just said a simple "yes" and unexpectedly to both, Quinn's eyes reddened with tears. As Quinn was about to leave and Rachel was about to apologize, Quinn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Quinn answered trying to control the waver that was working its way into Quinn's voice.

"Hey Kiddo! Where are you?" Russell Fabray asked his daughter.

"Hey dad, I'm at a friend's house" Quinn said while looking directly at Rachel who looked slightly shameful.

"Which friend?"

"Rachel Berry"

"I didn't know you were friends! How is she doing? Wait why are you guys at her house? She said she was staying at a friends..." Russell trailed off.

"No we're at her house..wait how do you know her?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel who had only heard her side of the call and looked confused.

"Hon, remember how I was talking about the girl whose parents were hurt in that accident this morning? That's Rachel. Is she staying at home alone?"

"Lemme check. I'll call you back"

"If she is you bring her over Quinn."

"Yes Daddy" Quinn turned off the phone and looked at the girl in front of her and noticed how tired and frustrated she looked. "Do you need a ride?"

"What? I'm at home.."

"Well that was my father on the phone and he seems to be under the impression that you're staying at a friend's house."

"Who the fuck is your dad?" Rachel said looking confused.

"Dr. Russell Fabray" at hearing that Rachel looked right at Quinn, quickly made the connection and just burst into tears and crumbled to the ground as Quinn wrapped herself around the girl and started shushing her. "C'mon, you're coming with me Berry."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait I got distracted by life! I always used to wish FF authors would hurry till I became one and now I get it..its a commitment! Heres the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.

Btw I don't own Glee. PS I didn't edit cuz I felt lazy so I apologize and next update will be longer

* * *

The pair drove quietly to the Fabray house. Although Quinn had been holding Rachel and consoling her, the moment ended quickly as Rachel realized who exactly it was that was holding her and flinched away from Quinn's touch. The girls packed up Rachel's belongings quickly and were now on their way to the Fabray house.

"We're here" Quinn declared quietly. Rachel nodded in response and started to get out of the car while Quinn sighed as started to help grab Rachel's belongings.

"I got it" Rachel quietly stated and tried picking up all her belongings.

"No you don't." Quinn snapped and proceeded to try and grab some of the stuff that Rachel was carrying. Rachel shot Quinn the angriest glare she had ever seen mustered and was about to shoot back what Quinn could only imagine would've been a nasty retort.

"Hey girls, come on in! Here let me help you with your stuff and we'll talk inside" Russell walked out of the front door to help the girls and they quickly moved Rachel's things inside. "Now my wife's gone out with some friends for the night but Quinn and I are both wonderful chefs. Any cravings Rachel?"

"No sir"

"She's a vegan Dad" Quinn spoke aloud shocking Rachel. "We can scrap something together."

"Great, first let's show Rachel to the guest room so she can get settled while we put dinner together" Russell decided with a small smile. The three worked together quite quickly in moving the entire luggage to the guest room and before she knew it, Rachel was alone in the room.

Rachel looked around the room and couldn't believe that she wasn't at her own house and instead was sitting on a bed in the Fabray house. Rachel hated the look Quinn had given her when she found out what had happened. That pitying look was what Rachel wanted to avoid and here she was, pitied by Quinn Fabray. That though shot a flash of anger right through Rachel and she couldn't comprehend Quinn, the person who had just doused her in pop earlier that day, being able to feel any emotion that expressed any sympathy for another human. Quinn was probably trying to cause more harm to Rachel and that thought just overwhelmed her and Rachel slowly started to break down. Eventually she fell asleep to try and escape for at least a little while.

* * *

While Rachel rested, Russell and Quinn prepared dinner for the trio as Judy was probably out for the night and wouldn't be back till the morning.

"So how are Berr-.. Rachel's dads?" Quinn asked her dad.

"Her dad, Hiram has some spinal trauma but the swelling has gone down significantly and he's been awake a few times but we have to wait to see the full impact of the spinal trauma. Her other dad, Leroy's concussion is still very serious and he's been in and out of consciousness. Fortunate news is they both pulled out of the comas and now we're just waiting." Russell explained.

* * *

"Damn..." Quinn thought aloud. "She didn't tell anyone..." Quinn whispered to herself but her dad heard.

"I gathered when you told me she was still at home. She told me she was going to stay with a friend or I would've brought her here." Russell regretted. "Just be there for her Kiddo, I know it's going to be hard when your mom comes home tomorrow but Rachel needs support, be kind to her."

"Sure, I'll be friendly" Quinn lied. She was sympathetic to the girl for sure, but to be nice and friendly to her was outside the question. She had a reputation and Rachel Berry was not ruining that reputation because her fathers' would be okay and then Rachel would find out Quinn was befriending her out of pity and Quinn wasn't going to deal with that drama. "No, I'll be nice to Rachel at home but at school would be a different story" Quinn decided internally.

"Glad I can count on you Kiddo" Russell smiled with pride at his daughter. "Now do you think this will be delicious?" he pointed to the dishes in front of them.

"Not even a question Pops" Quinn joked "want to put a few strips of bacon on a pan for us?" she begged.

"God yes" Russell sighed with relief and got to work. They both bonded over bacon and often made jokes about it that it was their Frank's Hot Sauce, as they put that shit on everything. "Go get Rachel for dinner Kiddo." Russell ordered teasingly.

"Yes Master" Quinn joked back and went running upstairs. As she neared the guest bedroom door she slowed down and realized she had no idea as to how to conduct this interaction. Earlier today Rachel had intended on ditching her and she had her own track record with Rachel to deal with. With a sigh she lifted her fist and knocked on the door.

*Knock knock* There was no response. Quinn looked confused for a second and decided perhaps Rachel hadn't heard her.

*Knock Knock!* She knocked louder and once again there was no response.

"Damn it Berry open the door!" Quinn shouted through the door. When there was no response, Quinn had a terrifying thought. Rachel was having a really rough time..what if it was too rough? What if the pop Quinn had doused her with was too much? "Fuck" Quinn muttered and started to open the door. She rushed inside to see Rachel asleep and sighed in deep relief. She was surprised when she felt her cheeks wet with tears as the fear had settled quickly. Quinn looked over at the sleeping girl and was taken aback with what she was looking at. Rachel had left the blinds open and so the sunset was hitting her in a way that Quinn could only describe as sensual. She had changed into shorts that were shorter than the skirts that Rachel were and Quinn would be the first to say those skirts were shorter than a crouching midget. Rachel was also wearing a blank tank top that fit very well in Quinn's mind and the way Rachel was laying, her breasts were pressed up against the tank top and looked like they might spill out any second. Quinn couldn't look away and was entranced by the breasts that looked like they might show themselves any second. So Quinn took a step forward towards the bed, she didn't know what she was thinking but just knew she had to get as close as possible. Just as she was about less than a foot away from the bed and Rachel's sleeping form Russell's voice rung through the house "Quinn! Are you girls coming? Food's getting cold!" interrupting both Quinn's trance and Rachel's sleep.

Rachel woke up to see Quinn really close to the bed and looking flushed and terrified. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked confused looking at Quinn.

"What? Yeah. Fine. Dinner's ready." Quinn spat out and went to run downstairs.

"Wait!" Rachel yelled out halting Quinn immediately, who immediately thought she had been caught and turned around with a panicked look on her face. "Can you show me your washroom please? I need to freshen up."

"Uh sure here" Quinn stuttered as she tried shaking her thoughts and lead Rachel to the washroom. "I'll meet you downstairs!" Quinn shouted for a reason that neither the girls really understood and ran downstairs while Rachel stared at Quinn's back looking confused. Rachel shook her head and went into the washroom.

After freshening up a bit and putting on a looser shirt over her tank top, Rachel proceeded downstairs to see Quinn and her father setting the table. "Hey! Grab a seat" Russell greeted Rachel cheerfully.

"Thank you sir" Rachel said with a smile.

"Call me Russell! Or you know..Russ-Meister" Russell said with a wink as Quinn muttered to herself about how embarrassing her dad was.

"I'll call you Russell" Rachel said with a giggle that gave Quinn a tingle she could only blame on perhaps having to pee.

"Excuse me I have to go to the washroom" Quinn ran off.

"If you want, if you get your homework done I can take you to the hospital to see your Dads" Russell suggested

"I don't know if I'll be done in time for visiting hours thought"

"Rachel, I'm a doctor. I'm kind of a big deal there, hang with me and you'll be fine" Russell told her. By then Quinn returned having failed at trying to go to the washroom and was now concerned about the tingles she was feeling.

"Can we eat now?" Quinn grumbled as Russell shot her a look of amusement as the second he nodded she dove right into her plate.

"Believe it or not we feed her" Russell cracked as Rachel was looking at Quinn in horror as she had starting to abuse her plate of food.

"Sylvester is a maniac" Quinn muttered with her mouth full of food and both Russell and Rachel stared back in utter disgust. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing" Rachel hesitated in saying. She still wasn't sure how she fell with Quinn and knew that if she pissed her off, there would be hell to pay when Russell wasn't there.

"Eat politely or I'm sure Rachel will tell everyone what a slob we raised" Russell outraged.

"She better not if she knows what's good for her" Quinn muttered quietly enough so that Russell didn't hear but Rachel could.

"Hey Rachel, we were going to go on a picnic this weekend would you like to join us?" Russell asked.

At hearing this Quinn looked up and the look on her face caught Rachel's eye. Quinn looked so vulnerable and sad that Rachel couldn't help but be taken aback. The Quinn she knew wasn't even capable of emoting these emotions but here she was. Quinn was looking at Rachel in a way that was almost earnest but Rachel had no idea what she was expected to do. Rachel looked over at Russell who seemed eager for an answer and Rachel figured it was only a picnic, what's the harm? "Yeah I'd love to. I don't want to interfere though" Rachel finally added.

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you there, wouldn't we Quinn?"

"Sure" Quinn agreed in a way that gave Rachel the impression wasn't as welcoming in the way Russell was.

"Great" Russell said with a smile. "Judy will be so excited for the company."

At hearing these words Rachel couldn't help but notice that Quinn's eyebrows arched in that famous arch that served as a bad sign to Rachel. The rest of the meal was eaten silently.

"Thanks for that great meal Russell" Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh don't thank me. It's all Quinn she's a great cook." Russell admitted as Quinn's face reddened with a blush that Rachel had never seen.

"Anyways, run along and get your homework done!" Russell ordered in a teasing tone as he went to clean up the dishes and chased the girls away.

The girls didn't talk at all on their way up the stairs and the atmosphere was thick with tension. Rachel blamed the tension on Quinn's treatment while Quinn blamed Rachel for ruining her family time. They both went into their respective rooms without a word and did their homework for the evening.

888888888888888888888

When Rachel finally completed her homework, she went downstairs and by then it was almost midnight and she was exhausted. She wanted to see her fathers but there was no way she could do it tonight. Her week's exhaustion was just too much so Rachel wanted to thank Russell for his offer and ask to go tomorrow after school. When Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs she could see Russell had fallen asleep on the couch and so she smiled and went back upstairs. Despite his daughter's behavioural issues and inability to eat like a human, Russell Fabray had been wonderful to Rachel although she had lied to him. This thought only made Rachel miss her dads even more and tears sprang to her eyes but when she went to rush upstairs she ran into a solid object.

This solid object ended up being Quinn who had been going downstairs for a glass of water and to say goodnight to her father. "Ouch! What's the matter with you" Quinn yelled at the girl while rubbing her forehead. When Quinn looked at Rachel she noticed that her eyes were bright with unshed tears and immediately she felt the worry that was similar to the worry she felt when Rachel had crumbled into tears in her arms earlier that evening. "Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't see where I was going. I didn't mean to yell. I mean really it was my fault for being too quiet. Are you thirsty? Do you need anything?" Quinn rambled.

"I'm just going to go to bed thank you. Your dad is asleep on the couch should we move him?" Rachel asked and hoped Quinn would accept the subject change.

"What? Yeah here we just got to wake him up. He doesn't even remember it the next day." Quinn said with a gentle smile. "Let's go" she said leading Rachel to where her father lay sleeping. Just as Rachel was about to gently prod the man, Quinn stopped Rachel with a impish smile and grabbed an air horn from behind the couch. "Watch this" Quinn instructed and then she blew the horn and Rachel burst out into a fit of giggles as Russell jumped up in the air.

"WHAAAAT!" he screamed.

"Daddy! Bed!" Quinn ordered her father and Rachel giggled as he wordlessly nodded and headed upstairs to bed.

After that, Quinn got Rachel a glass of water and they went upstairs for bed. "Hey Quinn" Rachel started as Quinn was about to go to her room.

"Yeah?" she questioned breathlessly. For reasons unknown to Quinn, she had been feeling like that all day along with the weird tingle.

"Thank you" Rachel said quietly as she looked up at Quinn. She knew that Quinn was being gentle with her purposefully and for some reason she didn't feel pitied. Instead, she felt warm and cared for. Before she could stop herself, Rachel pulled Quinn into a tight hug that filled both girls with a warmth.

Rachel couldn't help but notice how her chin fit right into Quinn's collarbone. How she could feel Quinn's cheek pressed against her head and how she smelled like sunshine, cinnamon, honey and just comfort.

Quinn was going through a similar wave of emotions and her eye lids fluttered as she tried pressing Rachel's body closer to body. Unfortunately for Quinn, her actions seemed to snap Rachel out of her trance and out of Quinn's arms.

"Um...I'm gonna go to bed now.." Rachel murmured and crept past Quinn and into her room. Quinn followed her with her eyes and went into her own room. Quinn changed into her shorts and tank top and quickly brushed her teeth and went through night time routine. When Quinn finally laid down, she couldn't help but play the events of the day back in her mind. Quinn wasn't dumb. She was a smart person despite her mother's claims and she had a feeling that the weird tingling she felt and the fascination she had with Rachel's cleavage wasn't just incidental. That pit in her stomach when Rachel was around wasn't new for Quinn but there was no way she was adding to her mom's list of faults. Quinn tried shaking off these thoughts and started thinking of Finn.

"Maybe I'm just bisexual, that's okay.." Quinn thought. "I mean I think Puck's hot and obviously I'm in to Finn because I'm dating him. ." It's not that Quinn was homophobic at all. Her father had raised her to be loving and while she wasn't the kindest person in the world, she wasn't ignorant or cruel. Her grandparents and mom had their moments where they seemed to be ignorant to gay people and that was enough to discourage Quinn from trying to think deeper into her sexuality. Finally the events of the day caught up to Quinn and she drifted asleep.

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up to her alarm and grunted. She had gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in days and she wanted to continue it but alas school was waiting for her. She started her morning routine and thought about how kind Russell was and even Quinn had been tolerable. Perhaps this would encourage Quinn to cut Rachel some slack because even Rachel was aware that right now she just needed some space. Rachel walked into the washroom and bumped right into the towel wrapped body of the cheerleader she was just thinking about.

Before she could help it, her eyes roamed over the droplets of water that clung to Quinn's hair and dropped down her neck slowly in a way that seemed to be both too fast and too slow and then finally dripped down her cleavage. Rachel didn't even realize that she was still attached to the blonde and that very blonde was very focused on a nipple that she could see through Rachel's tight black tank top. Quinn snapped out of her thoughts first when she felt her own tongue lick her lower lip. "Watch where you're going!...MANHANDS!" Quinn added when she thought her initial words weren't enough.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes and continued into the washroom but once she was in there her thoughts went right back to the wet dream that was just standing against her. The way her blonde hair seemed darker from the water and clung to her face, shoulders and neck. The towel she was wearing didn't help either because of how small it was. There were a lot of legs that Rachel often saw in the Cheerios outfit but Rachel had never reacted this way to them. There was a heavy warmth that was rapidly settling into her body, especially in her lower stomach and crotch. "Oh god" Rachel muttered as she started thinking about what would've happened if the towel had fallen and all of a sudden Rachel envisioned herself licking that droplet of water from Quinn's cleavage all the way up. Rachel groaned at the thought and then realized where her thoughts were and so Rachel shook her head frantically. There was no way she was fucked up enough to fantasize about licking Quinn Fabray and so Rachel shook her head and hopped in the shower to take a cold shower to cool herself down. "No way I'm gay, especially for Quinn Fabray" Rachel thought aloud to herself settling in.

* * *

Quinn wasn't homophobic at all. In fact she accepted that in the past, when Santana and Brittany were making out or when Brittany's hand would disappear under the blanket and Santana would trying to bite her hand, Quinn felt something. She was aware that the tingles she felt when she saw them was arousal and it was easy to accept that she was perhaps bi curious, but not for Rachel Berry. There was no way that she felt bi-anything for Rachel. "I'm probably just worked up, I mean god knows Finn doesn't know what he's doing." Quinn thought to herself as she got dressed. Finn was not only a terrible kisser but he didn't seem to understand anything about pleasing a woman. Quinn could still remember the time when Finn thought it would be sexy to lick her nose and it really truly wasn't. Quinn shook her head and grimaced at the memory.

She got dressed quickly and shot off a text to Finn asking to hang because it was Friday and she really did need to blow off some of that steam. Maybe tonight would be different in terms of their physical relationship. While she wasn't ready to have sex with him perhaps they could go further than making out. Her phone buzzed with Finn's excuse of wanting to play video games with Puck so Quinn merely sent a response expressing her need for Finn physically and sure enough, he couldn't wait to "spend more time together".

"Men. So easy" Quinn smirked to herself and headed downstairs for breakfast. Quinn saw that Rachel and her dad beat her downstairs and were in a deep and loud conversation about something.

"I'm telling you, Hufflepuffs have become the needless scapegoats in the Harry Potter world. They represented kindness!" Rachel yelled at Russell.

"No Kiddo! They were the ones who just sucked at everything and so they got placed in Hufflepuff. Can you even name one Hufflepuff?" Russell outraged back.

"Cedric Diggory!" Rachel yelled back. "He was brave and kind. He must've been special to be picked for the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Yeah and how did that go for him? C'mon try again" Russell demanded.

"Tonks." Quinn said before she could stop herself. Rachel looked up at her startled and started at her for a few seconds before she realized she now had more ammunition against Russell.

"Yes! Tonks" Rachel yelled once more as Quinn sat down and started to eat.

Russell glared at Quinn and turned back to Rachel. "This isn't over. I have to go to work but this is not over!" He went and grabbed his suitcase and kissed both Rachel and Quinn on the top of their heads and headed off.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other in silence as they both gave themselves a prep talk about how this was totally cool and there was no need to be awkward.

"So did you nee-"

"Could yo-"

Both girls nervously laughed together as they realized they had started talking at the same time.

"You go first" Rachel insisted with a polite smile.

"Want to ride with me to school?" Quinn asked

"Yeah sounds great I was actually about to request one. Thank you" Rachel replied with a surprised smile. She thought for sure she was going to have to beg for a ride.

"Don't worry about it Berry."

They quickly finished their breakfasts and headed to Quinn's car for the drive to class. "Thanks for the ride." Rachel smiled

"Anytime" Quinn smiled back. Rachel looked at Quinn for a minute longer and bounded away towards the school as Quinn's eyes followed her. Quinn observed the way she didn't seem so somber and the idea that she was responsible for the smile on Rachel's face warmed Quinn's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SORRY for the delay. Got busy with life things and work. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to work on the next chapter asap. Thank you for the love and I hope to get more!

* * *

As Rachel walked into the school, she realized something. She felt pretty good. For the first time in days, since the accident, she felt settled and content. While she would give everything and anything for her fathers to be alright, it was the first time that Rachel felt she could survive this. She smiled as she neared her locker and saw that Brittany was standing there waiting for her with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Britt" Rachel said to Brittany as she walked up to the anxious girl who, when she noticed Rachel, jumped right into her arms.

"Hey! I'm so sorry about yesterday! Were you lonely? Did you go by yourself? I'm so sorry" Brittany rambled as Rachel gave a small smile and held Brittany even closer.

"Don't worry, I didn't go last night. You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night.."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Santana interrupted in a harsh tone. Rachel was about to respond when she noticed that Quinn was standing next to Santana and for some strange reason was shooting Brittany and Rachel's embrace the same look as Santana.

"Hey Sanny, we were hugging because we get to hang out tonight" Brittany beamed.

"Yeah" Rachel agreed with a smile still on her face only to have it drop a little as she noticed that Quinn's glare hadn't gone away and instead had only intensified. "Quinn.." Rachel called quietly to catch her attention.

Unfortunately for Rachel, it worked. "Careful to not catch the troll face Britt. Better let go sometime. You know...now." Quinn replied poisonously.

Rachel snapped away from Brittany and rushed away rapidly. "Run away to your master Troll" Santana yelled gleefully.

"Fuck off Santana" Brittany growled "You to Quinn, you two need to seriously fuck off." And Brittany chased off after Rachel. "Rachel, wait up!"

Santana turned to face Quinn with an angry and hurt look on her face "You know I'm getting really tired of that friendship." Santana was getting sick of this. She really didn't care for Brittany telling her she loved her one minute and then acting so appalled when she was a bitch. "And what's up with Britt acting surprised when I'm a bitch! She knew what she was getting involved with when we first made out!" Santana outraged. While the duo wasn't out necessarily to the school, Quinn was definitely aware of their relationship and so Santana felt no need to censor herself around her. Unfortunately, Quinn was barely listening as her actions finally caught up to her and she realized that she had just chased away Rachel and upset her further.

"Fuck." Quinn muttered as Santana was still ranting.

"I know right? I mean it's not like I was that mean" Santana continued to rant till she finally saw the look on Quinn's face.

"Wait..what's up your ass?"

"We are the worst people ever. No, I'm the worst person ever." Quinn uttered. "Rachel's staying at my house because her dads are in the hospital and I just attacked her for no reason. I mean I know she's going through a rough time and still I..." Quinn trailed off with bright eyes.

Santana stared back at Quinn in shock because for one she had no idea about all that stuff about Rachel's family but also that Rachel was staying with Quinn and finally because Quinn was about 30 seconds away from bursting into tears. The last time Santana had seen Quinn cry was when she first got her period and her mom hadn't given her the puberty talk so she thought she was dying. "Hey...now don't do that. Come here..." Santana murmured awkwardly. She had no clue what to do here so she just gathered Quinn into her arms and let the girl cry as she mouthed what the fuck wordlessly behind Quinn's back. "It's just a habit you know...we can talk to the hobbit and be like oh sorry. Is that what you wanna do Q?" Santana asked. Quinn merely nodded as she shook with sobs and Santana looked around to check that no one was around wide eyed. "Hey I have an idea..want to get to first period? We're gonna be late but at lunch we'll track down Rachel and Britt and talk to them. How does that sound?"

"Ok" Quinn stuttered still crying but she got out of Santana's embrace "do I look okay?" she asked wiping her nose, with her mascara dripping and smeared across her face and her hazel eyes red and puffy.

Santana grimaced before she could stop herself "maybe we should go to the washroom first.." and with that she lead Quinn to the closest washroom to clean her up wondering what on earth was happening.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brittany chased after her and quickly caught up. "You okay hon?" Brittany asked expecting to see a sad or crying Rachel but instead she looked absolutely furious.

"I want to beat the crap out of Quinn Fabray, just when you think she might have a soul she treats you like crap! I don't understand how someone as sweet as her father could've fathered a demon bitch like Quinn" Rachel yelled.

"How do you know Russell?" Brittany asked confused.

"Oh right...I'm kinda staying with her...because Russell is actually Dr. Fabray, my dads' doctor and there was an incident and result is I'm staying with Quinn's family.." Rachel quickly explained.

"Have you met Quinn's mom yet?" Brittany questioned randomly.

"No she was out last night, why?"

With a sigh Brittany decided to warn Rachel. "Judy Fabray isn't the nicest person in the world. In fact she's kind of a drunk and a bitch. She's awful to Quinn and Russell so Quinn sometimes runs out and stays with me or Sanny when Russell's out so come with her if you ever feel the need to."

"Maybe that's why Quinn's such a bitch" Rachel angrily muttered "So you can come to the hospital with me tonight?"

"Yup! Want me to pick you after Cheerios from the Fabray's house?"

"Sounds good" Rachel said with a smile just as the bell rang. "See you at lunch!" Rachel called out as she ran to class.

* * *

"Meet me in the auditorium at lunch?" Brittany's phone flashed under the name Santana "Duckling" Lopez.

"Y?" Brittany responded in one word which filled Santana with fear and concern that she should've taken Brittany's early requests to be gentler with Rachel seriously.

"Please, I just want 2 apologize. U were rite" Santana replied hopefully. "Bring Rachel. Quinn wants to say sry to." She added.

"Il try."Brittany responded shortly. Brittany adored Santana but there was a difference in being cruel and being abrasive. Brittany knew she wouldn't know what to do with a docile Santana because that's not who she was in love with but there were limits and Santana had gone beyond that limit. "Meet me auditorium lunch?" Brittany texted Rachel, who quickly responded with a yes.

In another classroom, Santana got a text from Brittany saying that Rachel had agreed and quickly told Quinn to meet her in the auditorium. Santana and Brittany both had a feeling it was going to be a very long day and they weren't wrong.

* * *

"Hey" Santana walked up to Brittany as she sat on the stage swinging her feet.

"Hey San." Brittany answered back. She was upset with Santana's behaviour and had decided earlier she wasn't going to take this from Santana.

"So..crazy day huh?" Santana tried easing Brittany into a conversation to make the uncomfortable situation a bit more comfortable but as soon as the words left her throat Santana could see this wasn't going to happen.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany completely ignored Santana's attempt at a distraction.

"She's coming. Had to explain to Finn that she was busy during lunch and to make sure he knew what he had after lunch" Santana answered with an eye roll. Noticing that her joke didn't even crack a smile on Brittany's face she sat down next to her blonde bombshell. "Talk to me Britt..please.." she begged.

"Sanny, I love you but sometimes you just can get so mean and I can't bear to be with someone who is totally okay with making people cry.." Brittany trailed off. At seeing the expression on Brittany's face, Santana felt a flurry of panic.

"C'mon I'll make it up to you, however you want" Santana whispered suggestively with a hint of vulnerability sneaking into her voice. Just as Brittany was about to respond Quinn walked into the auditorium huffing and puffing.

"I don't know why I put up with Finn, he has the sense of my aunt Mildred and that bitch is high as fuck everytime we see her but at least she's funny. Finn's funny until you realize he's not joking, he's actually asking you cut up his meat for him because he can't use a fork and knife at the same time!" Quinn fumed loudly.

"Hey Q, Finn struck again?" Santana teased.

"Ugh I think I'm going to dump him. He's just so stupid it hurts. Anyways, what's up?"Quinn asked.

Just as Brittany was about to respond, Rachel walked in looking rushed. When she finally noticed that the room was a lot fuller than she anticipated, Rachel stopped in her tracks and Quinn looked around the room just looking confused.

"What's going on?" Rachel finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I second that question.." Quinn added.

"Right, Rachel, come here and San, go stand next to Q!" Brittany demanded loudly, scaring the three other girls to the point where they both rushed to Brittany's desired positions. "Sanny and Q want to say something to you Rachel."

"yeah, Berry, I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't know what you were dealing with and stuff.." Santana mumbled off apologetically while Quinn just looked around in shock at what she was seeing and hearing. She hadn't anticipated this at all for her day and her shock left her merely speechless and looking at Santana with her mouth dropped.

"What...yeah me to Berry. I should've known. Not sure what came over me.."Quinn finally stuttered out once she got a hold of herself and an idea of the situation.

"Good, now hug!" Brittany once again yelled but this time in a very enthusiastic manner and crushed her body into Rachel and bumping the pair into Santana and Quinn, who quickly reacted to avoid getting bowled over. After holding the awkward hug for several minutes, Brittany finally backed away as the other girls exhaled deeply with red faces from Brittany's tight hold. "Now go eat lunch, Sanny and I have to talk." Quinn's eye brows rose at that as she turned to Santana who was starting to think she was in the clear but looked alarmed at realizing she was still in trouble. "Oh and Rach, I'll text you after practise before I come get you" Brittany called out as she grabbed Santana's hand and started walking out, leaving Rachel and Quinn in the auditorium alone.

Thinking that her and Quinn had re-established their sense of peace, Rachel turned to Quinn to ask if she had eaten her lunch only to see Quinn looking confused and even a little bit angry. Before she could ask, Quinn interrupted her. " Did B say she was coming to pick you up?" Quinn asked tensely.

"Yes she offered to-" Rachel went to explain only to be interrupted once more.

"Because I said I was sorry. It doesn't make sense to leave. I mean you should stay. Because my dad...would be hurt. And its better...because..." Quinn rambled off aloud as she was worrying that Rachel would be leaving.

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled finally stopping her tirade. "I'm not leaving...unless you want me to but you clearly are uncomfortable with that idea so I'm not sure why I asked. Britt's taking me to see my dads today."

"Oh...why didn't you ask me?" Quinn replied in a strangely hurt tone that baffled Rachel. The fact that Quinn could even think she would be an appropriate choice to go with her was baffling. To let her bully into her world to this extent was enough but to let her see her be vulnerable was out of the question.

"Quinn..you know why..." Rachel answered exasperated. How could Quinn possibly find herself a suitable candidate for this situation. Sure, she was being helpful but it didn't erase the years of torture. Not ignoring how quick Quinn was able to jump from being a decent human being just this morning to turning back into the Loch Ness Monster.

"No I don't. It would be easier for me to take you. Tell Brittany I'll take you." Quinn ordered.

"No and stop pushing this!" Rachel yelled back.

"Then tell me why you want Brittany to come and not me!"

"Because she isn't a raging bitch!" Rachel exploded finally. Quinn's face flashed with hurt at hearing how Rachel thought of her. "You think I forgot about everything you've done to me? You've tortured me for years and now think I should bring you to see the parents that you spent so much fucking time making fun of? Fuck you" and at that, Rachel stormed away leaving Quinn in a cloudy daze of hurt and disbelief. Suddenly the bell rang, springing Quinn out of her daze and rushing towards her next class not quite having recovered from her shock and hurt.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quite quickly for Quinn as she had spent her day wrapped up in her thoughts and next thing she knew, it was Cheerios practise. Quinn still couldn't believe that Rachel would reject her like that when all of a sudden it clicked in her mind. "Rachel wants to be my friend. I mean why wouldn't she? I'm the most popular girl here and she wants a taste of my life. But then why did she reject me coming...OH! She wants to seem cool!" Quinn figured out in her mind. As she walked towards the group of cheerleaders, an idea formulated in her mind as to how to show Rachel she'd accept her friendship.

"Hello ladies" Quinn announced herself and Santana and Brittany quickly flanked to her side, ready for practise. Quinn quickly delivering the group's marching orders and turned her attention to Brittany. "Hey Britt..." Quinn started.

"Hi Q" Brittany said with a wide smile.

"How'd Rachel get home? She was saying you were going to pick her up after practise?"

"Yupyup! She got a ride with Puck I think"

Quinn felt a sudden surge of anger as she wasn't aware that they were friends and close enough that Rachel was fine spending one on one time with him. "Oh..I didn't realize they were friends..." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Yeah they are" Brittany responded with her usual sunny smile.

"So you know you don't have to worry about taking her to the hospital by the way. I was supposed to pick up my dada from work today anyways so I could just take Berry..." Quinn suggested.

"I think she wants me there so I can give her hugs and kisses Quinn" Brittany interjected.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'RE NOT KISSING BERRY!" Santana screamed.

"You can't kiss her!" Quinn also yelled simultaneously catching Santana's attention at Quinn's borderline angry tone. "I'll take care of her!" Quinn yelled at Brittany and stormed off.

"What the fuck..." Santana mumbled at what she just witnessed. She was used to Quinn's fits but this was aimed at spending more time with Rachel Berry..."was that?" Santana finally asked aloud looking at Brittany who seemed to look less confused than usual and had a focused look on her face.

"I'm going to talk to Q, I'll be right back" Brittany ran off after Quinn as Santana looked around and realized she was left alone with the Cheerios. The Cheerios, realizing they were left alone with Santana at the helm, fell into a fit of panic and fear as Santana shot them an excited look.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: NOT MINE, belongs to Ryan Murphy/Fox. Sorry for how long this took...I know it's not the longest but I think a lot happens in this chapter but please tell me what you think. Thank you for all the appreciation, it's been wonderful!

* * *

"Quinn! Wait up! Where are you going?" Brittany yelled running after Quinn. Quinn sped up at hearing Brittany's voice. She wasn't sure where she was going but she just knew she wanted to get the hell away from everyone.

"Go away!" Quinn yelled back and sped up. At seeing Quinn speeding up, Brittany sped up faster.

As the rest of the Cheerios watched the backs of the blondes speeding away, Santana caught their attention with a sly smile. "Hello ladies, now all of you grab a sack of potatoes and tie it to your backs and MUSH" Santana barked out.

In the mean time Brittany and Quinn kept running in their epic game of tag. They were both evenly matched physically considering Brittany was a delicious dancer and Quinn was ultimately the head cheerleader for Sue Sylvester, and that was a skill gained from being more physically dominant than the whole football team put together."Quinn just stop!" Brittany yelled before one of them passed out.

"Go away! Give up!" Quinn yelled back as she kept running furiously away from Brittany. At that, both girls kept running. The minutes ticked by and finally Quinn was limping away from a crawling Brittany who was getting closer to the ground with every step she took. Finally, Brittany collapsed and Quinn was about to speed away but her leg collapsed from under her as she got overexcited at the prospect of getting away. Brittany mustered up the little strength she had left and rolled over to Quinn's gasping body.

"Gotcha"

"Hey Noah, thank you for giving me a ride" Rachel said gratefully.

"Hey no problem! You're my J-Babe" Noah replied with a wink. "I can't believe you're staying at Quinn Fabray's. Now I know she's a bitch, but you can't deny her fox appeal. Yo, does she ever walk around in a wet tshirt...forget her clothes and towel..." Noah continued getting more and more excited.

"Such a pig!" Rachel outraged. While Quinn was a raging bitch, there was no need for Noah or anyone to objectify her. All of a sudden, Rachel remembered something she'd somehow forgotten, Quinn's boyfriend Finn. For some reason, at remembering the fact, Rachel had the need to find out as much as possible about that relationship. "Quinn's dating Finn right?"

"Yeah, god knows why. I mean she's had a taste of the Puckster but she's dating a dumbass like Finn. Honestly, boy's got no game at all and he's a douche." Puck answered with an eye roll.

"He's really stupid to and doesn't appreciate Quinn at all. I mean I don't like the girl but whenever she's not looking he tries setting up picnics in the auditorium and singing at me.." Racher murmured looking disgusted. All of a sudden a though dawned over her, something that Puck had said. "Quinn had a taste of the Puckster...?"

"Oh yeah..it was like a few weeks into the start of the year. Santana had a party at her place and Fabray totally blew me in the washroom." Puck announced chuckling with the memory as Rachel's face turned red and all of a sudden she wanted to shave Puck's mohawk with her nails.

"Oh...I see. Why didn't you pursue a relationship?" Rachel asked in a clipped tone that Puck totally missed.

"I don't know, she ignored me after whenever I tried talking to her" Puck answered with a shrug. "I mean she's hot but that was just cold."Although Rachel wanted to ask more, they'd arrived at the Fabray house.

"Thanks for the ride Noah."

"Anytime! Call me if you need anything." Puck said with a reassuring hug.

Rachel got out of the car and went inside and laying there was Quinn and Brittany with ice packs to all of their ligaments with Santana sitting in between them flipping through the channels. "Hey Berry" Santana called out.

"What..happened..?" Rachel asked almost afraid. "Shouldn't all of you be at Cheerios practise?" Rachel asked walking into the room.

"Santana had the group passing out and or puking so Sue told her she was proud and to take the day to reflect our feat" Quinn muttered wincing and trying to not move too much.

"What happened to you two? And why isn't Santana looking like that?"

"Because these two played tag while I told the Cheerios what to do. I haven't really done anything all day...how you feeling Brittany?" At which Brittany simply moans and gurgled a bit.

"Aw baby"...Santana went to Brittany and brushed her hair away from her face and tried comforting her girl while Rachel and Quinn awkwardly made eye contact and the pair's affection was overwhelming to be around.

"Right..so I guess you can't take me to the hospital Brittany?" Rachel asked earnestly. At hearing this, both Quinn and Brittany seemed to hit a patch of energy where they both took everything they had to scramble up and run towards Rachel, who just looked at the unfolding scene with fear. Sheer fear as the two seeming giants ran towards her at full speed and red faces while Santana watched the scene unfold in front of her with amusement.

"GAAFAJFNEKFS" is what both Santana and Brittany heard when all of a sudden, Rachel was on the floor, layered with Quinn on top and finally Brittany. Brittany kept screaming random words that would've made sense had either Quinn or Rachel been listening. Quinn's hands had been placed onto Rachel's hips and because her shirt had ridden up, Quinn could feel the silky and soft skin underneath. Rachel looked back at Quinn not really realizing what was happening or why but the way Quinn seemed so concentrated on her..made her feel tingly and warm. Quinn couldn't seem to stop her hand from laying her hand flat against Rachel's abs slowly. Quinn couldn't get herself to stop from studying Rachel's heaving chest either till finally Rachel seemed to have snapped out of her own daze and was pulling away from Quinn as the situation had managed to catch up to her.

"I'm going to go to my room" Rachel stammered as she ran away and left Quinn laying on the ground, Santana gaping at her and Brittany shaking her head at Quinn in a mixture of amusement and shame.

* * *

Rachel got to her room and just sat there on her bed. She wasn't sure what had just happened but it was just so weird. Quinn's fingertips had been stroking her for what felt like both too long and not long enough. The uncomfortable part was that she felt...stuff. A soft tingle right between her legs the second Quinn Fabray was against her and that tingle only grew with Quinn's stroke.

Rachel got up and walked around the room to get dressed and then head over to see her dads. While she wasn't stupid, there was no way she wanted to delve into whatever it was she felt when her bully touched her. Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her clothes to start getting dressed. She was obviously lonely as she was undergoing a stressful and emotionally destructive event and this was making her crave human affection. There was no way Quinn Fabray turned her on.

* * *

It was quiet.

Completely quiet and if there's one thing about Santana Lopez, it's that she's never quiet.

It was completely quiet.

Quinn sat there looking as if her life was going to burst any second while Brittany and Santana just sat there. Quietly. Every so often, one of them would shoot a smirk at Quinn but that's all.

Quiet.

This went on for what felt like hours to Quinn till finally she snapped at her friends. "WHAT!"

"What? I didn't say anything. Did you B?" Santana asked innocently.

"Nope" Brittany responded with a smile.

"Don't fuck with me. You're NEVER quiet" Quinn screamed at Santana.

"Pshh alright! Let's tango baby! Enjoy feeling up Ber-" Santana started before she was elbowed hard in the gut by Brittany who frantically pointed to Rachel, in the stairs.

Both Rachel and Quinn turned bright red as they knew where Santana was leading with this. "Hey Britt, ready to go?" Rachel ignored the situation.

"Yeah let me just grab my coat and bag" as Brittany stood up and walked over to her things, Quinn rushed over to Rachel's side.

"Hey Rach!"

Rachel stared back at her in shock considering she was Manhands just a few hours ago.."Hello..."

"Brittany said to go wait for her in the car." Quinn said with a smile.

"No she didn't...I'm right here..." Rachel replied confused.

"No...she mentioned it...to me...go wait in the car.." Quinn persisted.

"No...she didn't."

"Yes she did! Now go sit in the car" Quinn yelled.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Um...what's up?" Brittany walked in and asking looking around at Quinn and Rachel, who, during their argument, had drifted closer together and now there was a little bit more than an inch between their noses.

"NOTHING! Let's go!" Rachel screamed grabbing Brittany and rushing out the door, but now without Quinn rapidly following the girls.

"I AM COMING, SANTANA LET'S GO!" Quinn screamed at Santana who looked at Quinn with disbelief. There was no way Santana Lopez was going to be Quinn's bitch and so, Santana answered with a simple eye roll and smirk and continued to watch the show.

"ONLY BRITTANY IS COMING WITH ME! FUCK OFF QUINN!" Rachel finally screamed and to everyone's surprise, Quinn didn't respond at all. Instead, she looked at Rachel and just quietly stared at her.

"Fine!" Quinn yelled with tears suddenly in her ears and proceeded to run upstairs while all three girls stopped and starred in astonishment as to seeing the HBIC reacting in such an emotional and strange way.

"You guys go, I'll see what crawled up her ass" Santana told Brittany and Rachel as she went upstairs to check on her.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel got into Brittany's car and headed to the hospital in silence. The scene they had left behind was haunting their thoughts. Rachel's thoughts, because she'd never seen Quinn react in such an emotional way and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. Logically, she had every right to not want to bring Quinn and in fact, Rachel had no idea why she wanted to come so bad but the guilt came from seeing Quinn's tears. On the other hand, Brittany had every idea in the world why Quinn was reacting like this.

They finally got to the hospital room and went to the Berry's room. Rachel burst into tears seeing her fathers. They just looked so hurt and damaged that for the first time in Rachel's life, she was worried that she'd be left alone and she couldn't fathom a life without her dads. "I can't believe this is happening to me" Rachel said.

"Oh Rachy.."Brittany pulled the shorter girl into her arms and let her fall apart.

After several minutes of Rachel crying in Brittany's arms and having comforting words being whispered into her ear, Dr. Fabray walked into the room. "Hey Rachel, Britt, how are you two doing?"

"Are they going to be okay?" Rachel asked with a scratchy voice.

"Yeah hon...they will be. It's just going to take some time and you know we're here for you. Brittany, Santana, Quinn...we're here for you. Have you eaten today?" Russell asked.

"Yeah I had some lunch.." Rachel responded.

"C'mon girls, lets get home. Judy's probably home and she's a fantastic cook."Russell said with a smile as Brittany shifted awkwardly.

"Oh I have plans with Santana tonight, but thanks Mr. Fabs" Brittany rejected the invitation quickly. "Maybe some other time."

At that, Russell, Rachel and Brittany headed back to the Fabray house. When they got there, Santana looked irritated and quickly left with Brittany in tow, but not before Brittany flashed her a sympathetic smile. Rachel, thinking it was about her dads', smiled back and walked into the house. After walking in, Rachel and Russell turned to find a blond woman who looked like an older Quinn asleep on the couch with a bottle of wine next to her. Rachel turned to look at Russell who smiled apologetically. "Poor girl, must've been a rough girls night. Why don't you go run up to Quinn and we can get started on dinner?"

"Sure." Rachel had no desire to deal with Quinn but her fathers taught her better than being rude to someone in their own house. Rachel headed to Quinn's room only to find the room empty...and while she was heading downstairs to tell Russell she couldn't find his daughter, she noticed there were sounds in the kitchen. Thinking that Judy was awake, Rachel decided to make her introduction and walked promptly into the kitchen only to find Quinn cooking what seemed to be a huge meal. "Hey..."

Unfortunately, Quinn wasn't expecting any company and reacted with a loud shout and bang. As Quinn frantically tried balancing everything, Rachel burst into a fit of giggles at watching the composed and serious girl react in such a clumsy manner. The sight of Rachel's giggle gave Quinn a flutter in her belly and she didn't care that someone dare laugh at her for that moment. "I'm glad you thought it was funny!" Quinn pretended to be outraged.

"Are you cooking dinner?" Rachel asked once she stopped the giggles.

"Yeah...don't worry I made black bean burgers for you. I made you guacamole and salsa from scratch to so tell me what you think."

"You didn't have to do that..a salad would've been sufficient." Rachel said, surprised that Quinn went through these measures.

"Nonsense. You need your protein." Quinn said with a small smile.

Rachel just stared at Quinn in response. She was having difficulty reconciling this Quinn with the bitch who harassed her for almost her whole life. "It's not laced with any laxatives is it?" Rachel said with a bitter laugh expecting Quinn to respond in her malicious way.

"No." Quinn said after a moment and turned back to her cooking effectively ending the conversation. At this response, Rachel walked away. Sure, she was appreciative to the Fabray family for their help but there was no way she was going to sit and feel bad if she embarrassed or made Quinn uncomfortable. This was the girl who soaked her with pop and slushies. This is the girl who broke into her locker and filled her locker with egg yolks. "There was no playing nice with Quinn Fabray", Rachel thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Russell and Judy were.

Rachel stopped when she heard hushed voices that sounded as though they were in the middle of an argument. "I wasn't implying anything! I just asked what you did last night!" Russell was arguing.

"That's bullshit Russell. Why don't you tell me where you were all day!" Judy argued getting louder.

"At work!" Russell finally yelled. "I don't understand why you always do this Jude. I love you but I'm not sure what's going on. Everything I do is wrong. Everything I say is suspicious. I can't even say I love you without you flying off the handle. What did I do to you?"

"Having fun?" Quinn asked out of nowhere startling Rachel.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop...I'm so sorry." Rachel muttered.

This angered Quinn so much. She was not going to be pitied by anyone. "Fuck off. I will not be pitied by Rachel Berry. Your nothing. Do you know that? Literally nothing. Mention this to anyone and I will smash your nose in. Get it Berry?" Quinn aggressively ordered and then stalked off back to the kitchen, leaving Rachel standing with her eyes springing tears and watching the spot where the blonde was just standing.

* * *

A/N2: TILL NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I didn't realize how long it had been till I saw my last update time. It won't take as long this time :) ...btw I don't own glee...trust me that shit sucks.

* * *

Quinn stormed away from Rachel's still body in a rage. She kept walking in a blind rage but also with more than a hint of fear. Someone knew. Someone knew her secret and knowing that someone knew she wasn't the perfect all American girl was making her feel insanely afraid. Quinn rushed into her room and collapsed onto the bed in tears. Quinn's crying was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Go away!" Quinn sobbed.

"Quinn...It's Rachel." Rachel called out.

"Go away!" Quinn yelled. She didn't want any of Rachel's sympathy.

Ignoring Quinn's words and walked into the room. "Are you okay..?" Rachel asked the sobbing girl.

"No." Quinn kept sobbing with her face turning red.

Rachel sat down on the bed and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and tried shushing the girl. "Want to talk about it?"

Quinn jumped into Rachel's arms in a fury and kept sobbing as Rachel stared at Quinn in shock of the moment. "My mom's a bitch. She's drunk and mean. Do you know how mean she is to my dad ?" Quinn cried. Rachel was so shocked that Quinn was even opening up to her about this that all she could do was shake her head at Quinn's question. "My dad loves her. They got married because my mom got pregnant but my dad would've married her anyways but their parents were anal about having a baby out of wedlock. This made my mother think my dad is only with her out of some sense of ...I don't know...responsibility or something. And so, she keeps acting in a way to try and piss my dad off to admit it and accuses him of having an affair. She thinks having me is what killed their romance but its not, it's her and her suspicions..." Quinn ranted getting angry. "Did you know she tried convincing me to go live with my aunt in Portland so that she could pretend I never happened...?" Quinn muttered exhausted by her rant. Again, Rachel was just so gobsmacked by what was happening and what she was hearing, all she could do was sit there and shake her head. " Well she did" Quinn muttered sorrowfully with tears falling down her face.

Rachel couldn't help but think that Quinn was bipolar. One minute she was acting in a terrifyingly aggressive manner that made Rachel afraid to ever leave her house again and then suddenly she was bawling. It was tiring to try and catch up with her moods but Rachel couldn't help but sympathize. Her fathers were pretty great, sure they had their disagreements but they had been there for her and always made sure she knew that they supported her hopes and dreams and Rachel couldn't imagine anyone without that support. " Your dad seems to adore you..he kept talking about how you were his little girl. He kept calling you his Q-tie Pie, for awhile I didn't even think we were talking about the same person" Rachel joked. Quinn sputtered and started laughing.

"I'm sorry about today. I know you must be getting sick of hearing that from me." Quinn whispered.

"I am" Rachel answered honestly. She knew Quinn was upset but she wasn't going to lie about Quinn's treatment not being hurtful.

"I'll try and stop...how were your dads today?" Quinn asked.

"Bad, they looked awful. It's the eeriest thing really, seeing them like that. Their usually so excited and vibrant..not today. They just lay there looking bloodied and bruised." Rachel remembered quietly.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They will be okay thank god, just its going to take awhile.." Rachel explained. "I just wish this never happened."

"I get it. Any timeline?"

"No I didn't ask. I was just so...distracted." Quinn all of a sudden looked uncomfortable and stressed out. She looked like she was aching to say something but wasn't sure."What?" Rachel asked.

"Are you going to see them again tomorrow?" Quinn finally asked confusing Rachel who expected a stranger question based on Quinn's reactions.

"Yeah"

"Can I drive you... please? I want to meet them." Quinn finally asked cautiously. She just wanted to be there with Rachel during this time. There was no explanation other than she just wanted to make sure that Rachel was being looked after during this time.

"Quinn..."Rachel started.

"Please..."Quinn implored.

"Quinn, I'm not sure this is a good idea. You just screamed at me 20 minutes ago and everything about your behaviour has either been absolutely awful or bipolar at best." Rachel explained frustrated.

"I just..I promise I'll stop! I'll be nice this time I swear. I was just confused!" Quinn yelled.

"About what?!" Rachel yelled back.

"What...nothing!." There was no way Quinn was about to explain her weird thoughts to Rachel. "How's this..I'll drive you, that's it?" Quinn suggested.

"Quinn...you won't come inside?"

"Not unless you ask me, I promise."

"Fine.." Rachel finally accepted and was shocked when she got pulled into a hug from the bipolar cheerleader. Fortunately, neither of the girls had to formulate a plan to end the situation because Russell called the girls down for dinner at that moment.

* * *

"So, Rachel, you go to school with Quinn?" Judy asked Rachel, looking bored and not at all interested in the answer.

"Um..yes Mrs. Fabray." Rachel answered shortly. Her fathers had taught her to be polite but after hearing about what the woman was like, she had little desire to be welcoming and sunny.

"I bet our Quinnie has all the boys on her all the time, doesn't she Rachel?" Judy asked. While it may seem like Judy was complimenting her daughter's looks, knowing what she did now, Rachel doubted that being Judy's intention.

"Your daughter is a very pretty girl Mrs. Fabray, but she's a lot more than that." Rachel said with a polite smile. She was feeling a strange need to protect her tormenter from the abuse her mother was trying to inflict.

"Aye she is" Russell said looking as his daughter with an adoring smile. "She gets it from me you know?" Russell joked with a teasing smile towards Judy, who simply responded my rolling her eyes.

"We all get it Russell, you're better than me" Judy muttered with a long sip of her wine as the others at the dinner table just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Honey..."Russell started.

"Hey Dad, we still on for the picnic this weekend?" Quinn interrupted hoping not to expose Rachel to everything that was wrong with her family.

"Hell yeah we are! Rachel, you have to join us. We're having a picnic like we used to when Quinny was a little girl." Russell invited.

"Oh it's okay you guys have fun" Rachel said with a tight smile.

"No you should totally come. Rachel" Quinn added to Rachel's utter surprise.

"I'm sure Rachel would rather be with her family." Judy once again adding only awkward moments into the dinner.

"Judy's right, I'm going to visit my parents but thank you." Rachel replied.

"Hon, you need a day away to relax and let us take your mind away from everything you've been dealing with." Russell tried imploring.

"We'll see."Rachel said effectively ending that conversation.

"So I'm taking Rachel to see her dads tomorrow." Quinn started. "We're going to head over after school."

"That's nice of you kiddo." Russell said proudly."If you want we can get dinner at Breadsticks tomorrow and give your mom a break?" At these words, Rachel and Quinn exchanged a look knowing who was the one who made dinner every night and Judy hadn't touched the kitchen in almost 8 years.

"I'd love that Russell." Rachel said with a smile as Quinn nodded. Judy just proceeded to roll her eyes.

"We'll see."Judy simply stated.

"So I'm done, I'm going to head up and start my homework." Quinn said quickly excusing herself and heading upstairs. There was really only so much of her mom she can take in one day.

"Great, tell me if you need help with your homework kiddo" Russell smiled knowing he was going to get his daughter's eye brow rise and a roll of her eyes. Sure enough, there it was.

"Dad...I haven't asked you for help since I was 6"

"I see I'm not needed around here, I guess I'll simply do the dishes as the maid I will surely become now" Russell faux yelled as he threw his napkin down, grabbed his plates and rushed off as dramatically as he could manage while Quinn laughed loudly.

"Rachel, you done?" Quinn asked, not wanting to leave the girl with her mother.

"Yeah just about!" Rachel basically yelled, recognizing why Quinn was asking and frantically shoved as much food as she could into her mouth."Done!" Rachel shot up and headed back upstairs with Quinn, leaving Judy alone with her glass of wine.

* * *

When they got upstairs, they both headed into their rooms to work on their homework when they heard a smash. Rachel shot up from her position on the desk the Fabrays' had set up for her and hurried out of her room and bumped right into Quinn.

"You like to bump into me a lot don't you?" Quinn said with a smirk that gave Rachel a feeling that could only be described as being indigestion and because of that feeling, Rachel could only manage a nervous chuckle. "Relax.." Quinn soothed "my mom probably got drunk and broke something, happens all the time. Relax." Sure enough, as soon as Quinn said that there was yelling heard.

"Judy, are you okay?!" Russell yelled.

"Fuck off" Judy screamed right back and the sound of someone rushing up the stairs could be heard and in order to avoid an even more tense situation, Quinn guided Rachel into her room.

"Stay here while she settles down okay?" Quinn advised. Rachel nodded but internally she couldn't help but be freaked out. Sure, she wanted to avoid an insanely tense situation but she hadn't really anticipated being stuck with Quinn in her room twice in one day.

"Am I interrupting your homework?" Rachel asked as Quinn got settled onto her bed.

"Nope, are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. Wanna watch a movie?" Quinn asked grabbing her laptop. "I got a new Japanese horror movie downloaded that I've been meaning to watch, want to check it out?"

"I don't really like horror.." Rachel gently rejected.

"C'mon, I'll download a musical to watch while we check it out." Quinn bargained.

"Alright.." Rachel accepted reluctantly. That's when Rachel realized something, where was she supposed to sit? On Quinn's bed..next to her? Looking over at the bed, once Quinn had gotten settled under the covers, there really didn't seem to be much space for her.

"Come on." Quinn summoned with a smile, lifting the covers to make space for her. Rachel slid into the bed next to her. "Ready?" she asked. Once Rachel nodded, Quinn hit play and they settled into the movie.

As they watched the movie, Quinn quickly discovered that Rachel wasn't a fan of horror at all, in fact, she'd probably spent more time flinching at anything that moved than actually watching the movie. Whenever something popped up, Rachel would jump up right into Quinn. "You should've told me you didn't like horror movies" Quinn finally exclaimed when it seemed that Rachel was about to jump into Quinn's lap and burst into tears.

"I'm not scared!" Rachel denied.

"Your sweating..."

"Because you're so hot!" Rachel yelled referring to being under the covers so close to Quinn. Of course, Quinn wasn't going to let this go easily. Rachel hadn't registered what she'd said or why Quinn was looking at her with a raised eye brow but she knew one thing, it scared the crap out of her. "What?"

"You think I'm hot?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

"WHAT!?" Rachel yelled. Quinn quickly shushed her giggling as Rachel finally registered her own words. "I meant I was so warm!" Rachel attempted to defend herself.

"Oh..so I make you hot?"

"NO! I just meant because we were under the covers...it was really warm"

"Oh...so being under the covers with me makes you hot?" Quinn asked in a deep husky voice that did in fact make Rachel feel warm.

"NO! I just meant..UGH!" Rachel yelled frustrated till finally Quinn burst into laughter.

"Relax, I was just teasing." Quinn soothed still in that husky voice. "You get wound up so easily."

"What time is it?" Rachel asked hoping to change the topic.

Quinn smirked as she realized what Rachel was trying to do. "Half past midnight"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rachel demanded.

"You didn't ask" Quinn teased.

"Oh god, I have to go to sleep. Tomorrow is ruined" Rachel dramatically yelled as she went to jump out of Quinn's bed. She was way behind in her bed time schedule and was going to have to cut out integral parts of her routine.

Goodnight Rachel" Quinn smiled at Rachel's back as the girl ran out of the room.

* * *

"Ms, Berry, Ms. Streisand sends you these flowers and a n-"

"BERRY! You going to school today or just sleeping?" Quinn interrupted, waking Rachel up from her dream.

"Wha-why are in my dressing room?" Rachel asked groggily. At these words, Quinn burst into laughter.

"C'mon, lets get you to school..it starts in about 20 minutes." At hearing these words, Rachel shot up and out of bed and ran right past a laughing Quinn. "I'll meet you at the car" Quinn called out.

* * *

Quinn had finished up her breakfast and so she cut up some fruit for Rachel to eat on the drive to school. The girl was so tiny that Quinn was afraid she'd disappear if she missed a meal and so she cut up some fruit and realized Rachel probably wouldn't have time to eat it and so Quinn got started on a smoothie.

"WE'RE LATE!" Rachel came bounding down the stairs screaming "I still have to eat breakfast! Oh god.."

"Here's I made you a smoothie." Quinn said with a smile. "Ready? We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Rachel looked at Quinn in shock not quite believing the girl had been consistently kind and thoughtful for over an eight hour period. "Now we wouldn't, thank you for the smoothie Quinn." Rachel said with a small cautious smile. There was no way she was going try and jinx her luck with Quinn's behaviour.

"Great, let's get going."

* * *

On the drive to school, Quinn was listening to some morning show on the radio which left Rachel to think. Last night had been...fun and that was a thought that Rachel never thought she'd think. But Rachel also wasn't stupid, after being continuously harassed by someone, you learn a few things. Quinn Fabray was a bully and there was no way in hell Rachel was going to just forget that. "Ready?" Quinn asked once they reached the parking lot.

"Yup" Rachel replied with a small smile. The closer they got to the school, the more nervous Rachel got. One good night didn't mean anything after years of torment from someone whose moods swung like a meth addict.

"Did you want to head to see your dads right after school?" Quinn asked as they entered the school.

"Oh...um yeah if you don't mind.." Rachel said. Truthfully she'd forgotten her promise to let Quinn drive her to the hospital. It was going to be a long day that's for sure.

"I don't, see you later


End file.
